


disregarded dreams

by kunnskat



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mentions of Meera, Mentions of Nymeria, Mentions of Summer, Mentions of one-sided Howland Reed/Lyanna Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 04:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10824198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunnskat/pseuds/kunnskat
Summary: Dreams of the future would not be frivolous and silly, they would not hold a wild girl with a grin on her face as wide as any he had ever seen before. Dreams of the future are meant to warn and prepare, not make him smile, a fond one, and laugh.





	disregarded dreams

In most worlds, the dreams speak of the one that will come next, the one that will see it all, the one that will know it all. They speak of travels, of death, of life, of dangers yet unknown that shall become known after too long. They speak of what the future holds, both the good and the bad. These dreams are warnings.

In most worlds, these dreams are followed religiously. 

In other worlds, there are also dreams that change. There's no one to come next, no one to see it all, know it all. There is no travels through death and life, no unknown dangers not yet revealed, no future of good and bad. These dreams are useless. 

In other worlds, these dreams are disregarded. 

Dreams of the future would not be frivolous and silly, they would not hold a wild girl with a grin on her face as wide as any he had ever seen before. Dreams of the future are meant to warn and prepare, not make him smile, a fond one, and laugh. Dreams of the future are warnings. These dreams warn of nothing. 

He disregards each dream that makes him smile. They are only baseless hopes hidden within his heart of some possible future he wishes he could have, though he knows he will not. 

It, unfortunately, doesn't stop him from feeling warm when he wakes up from them. It doesn't stop him from touching his lips in wonder at the tingling feeling left behind. It certainly doesn't stop his heartbeat from quickening at the sight of Summer, the direwolf, the reminder of the one in his dreams, the one that follows the girl around everywhere she goes.

They are just dreams, he has to remind himself. Dreams of someone to love. A fighter because after growing up with Meera he won't be able to understand any other kind. A dark-haired and wild girl because he needs someone he can trust and someone that reminds him of Meera works. A wolf because he belongs in this group he's meant to travel with, he has seen that he will in the dreams he knows are warnings, and though he knows he will not be there when it is all over, he wants to belong. 

Arya Stark because Jojen Reed is at least twice as susceptible to that wild beauty than his father had ever been.


End file.
